Oasis
by Write Elizabeth
Summary: Something happened in Phoenix that forced Bella to leave and move to Forks with her Dad and two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Will it come back to haunt her? Can she continue her life and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

OasisStarted 12.14.08

**CHAPTER ONE**

I had to get away from Phoenix. I had to leave. I knew I couldn't continue to live a normal life here when everywhere I turned I was plagued with memory after memory. Where everywhere I turned, I could see his face, hear his voice. Running away would never make me forget, but it would help me live.

My father and both of my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, lived together in Forks, Washington in the same little house that my mother and father spent the earlier years of their marriage in. And the early years were the only years for their marriage. My mother, so much like me, hates the rain and the green. She craved the sun and the warmth. She couldn't stand living in a small, green, and rainy town. So she left, and came to Phoenix, where she remarried.

It took a while to convince them both that I wanted to move in with Charlie, my dad. I wasn't very subtle about my hate of Forks and rain. But eventually, they let me. I had packed most of my belongings and sent them ahead of me. The luggage I would bring on the plane wasn't much. The clothes I usually wore in Phoenix weren't practical in Washington.

My brothers didn't really care why I wanted to come to Forks, they just cared that I was coming at all. I would spend a month out of the summer every year up in Forks until I turned 15. It was then that I threw a big enough fit and they finally stopped sending me. I hadn't seen the male side of my family in 3 years. It was time for a visit.

Two plane rides later and I was looking into the faces of my brothers. I had missed them more than I had let on. They were more than enthused to see me as I got off my plane.

Jasper was a year older than me and Emmett was two years older. They both attended the University of Washington.

"BELLA!" Emmett's booming voice could be heard over everyone in the terminal. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me up in a big bear hug and was squeezing the air out of me.

"Hey, don't hog the sister! I want a hug, too!" Jasper had always been the calm and collected person of our family. He wrapped me up in a hug as soon an Emmett had set me down. "Oh, Bells."

"Hey Jazzy." I whispered.

We made our way out of the airport and got situated in Jaspers truck, me in the middle, just like old times.

It felt very different to be in Forks, to be around my brothers. Even though I had missed them, I wasn't exactly used to having them around me. It was a lot different than when we were little.

Everything in Forks was green. The trees, the ground and even the light was tinted green, filtered through the treetops. You couldn't see the sky; there were too many clouds and trees. You could see a clearly defined mist hanging in the branches. I knew that it would rain most of the time here. I also knew that it was a rarity to see the sun. It wouldn't take me long to grow tired of it.

But I knew that here I would find my escape, and more importantly, my sanity. I would feel safer here, where those who didn't need to find me couldn't. Real ones replaced my figurative rain cloud. My soggy days were now a reality and no longer just my mood.

Walking through the front door of Charlie's home, felt like walking into my own home. It was warm and cozy, and it felt right. Charlie was in his recliner in the living room watching some game that was on TV. As soon as we were in the door, the boys quickly took their places on the sofa.

"Bella!" Charlie stood up to give me his genuine one-armed hugged. Neither one of us were big on our emotions.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled up at him.

"You're finally home." He sounded relieved. I couldn't blame him; I was his only daughter out of three children.

I ducked out from under his arm and grabbed my suitcases and headed up to the middle bedroom, the one that had always been mine. I opened the door to find my room just like I had left it three years ago. My single bed pushed into a corner, my rocking chair in another, my desk on one wall, and my dresser perpendicular to it. It was pale blue, but my bed ensemble was yellow. I smiled at that. Jasper knew my love of the sun.

I opened one of the boxes at the foot of my bed, underneath the window and started to unpack my things. It was a task that would only keep my hands busy but would let my mind wonder to other things.

It was summer time and I knew I would need to find a job, something that would let me make friends, since I wasn't going back to school for a year. I needed to add some more money into my college fund before I could afford to go anywhere.

Unpacking was a slow process. When I was done, my closet appeared nearly bare. I had left my warm weather clothes in Phoenix, where they belonged. I would need to go shopping soon. I had a couple hundred saved up for warmer clothes; I would use that soon.

My car was being delivered tomorrow. My precious black VW. It was a graduation gift from my mother. It wasn't new, but it sure looked like it was. Shiny black paint, new tires and all the scratches buffed out. I loved my car.

Emmett came bounding up the stairs and threw himself on my bed. I rolled my eyes before asking what he wanted.

"Aw, come on Bells. Jazz and I just want to spend some time with you. Lets head down to First Beach and hang out there, that away you can meet everybody. It's a Friday night so they should be down there." He tried giving me a pout, which made me laugh.

"Sure, Em. I might as well. Let me change and I'll meet you down stairs." As soon as he left my room I changed into some black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and my black and white pea coat. I walked down the stairs and put on my uggs that were at the door. "Okay, guys. Lets go."

With loud shouts of joy we made it out the house and back into Jasper's truck. Soon enough, we were driving the fifteen miles to the reservation that First Beach resided at. Everything was still as I remembered it when I was fifteen. Green. Green and wet and sticky.

When we made it down to the beach we could see a group of people in the distance, a blue bonfire already lit. It didn't take long to walk across the pebble-sand and make it to the group.

"Hey, everyone!" Everyone nodded at Emmett, acknowledging him. "This," He put his arm around my shoulder. "Is my sister, Bella!"

Everyone waved at me and I saw a blonde girl, who looked like she belonged in a modeling magazine, a black haired, pixie like girl, and a drop-dead-gorgeous boy with bronze hair stand up and make their was over to us.

"I'm Rosalie, Em's girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Actually, we both have! Em and Jazz haven't shut up about you since they heard you were coming to live with them. I'm Alice, by the way, Jazz's girl." Pixie girl was short and thin. She looked willowy and lithe.

"I'm Edward, their best friend." The bronze-headed beauty stepped in front of the girls and took my hand, kissing it. "How can someone so pretty be related to these two goons?" He asked me, laughing.

"It's a secret. I stole the good genetics. You know what they say, save the best for last!" I laughed.

"Hey! That's mean, Bells. That was really mean." Jazz pouted at me.

I knew I was going to enjoy hanging out with this group of people. They were fun and collected. Edward though, he was a completely different story. He dazzled me, but I knew getting involved with him, after everything in Phoenix, was not the right thing. I would only hurt myself.

We all sat around the bonfire and I was introduced to the rest of the people there. We ate hotdogs and even managed to pop a bag of popcorn. It was a relatively small group, not too big. There was Eric, Jessica, Lauren and Mike. Lauren seemed to instantly dislike me. I think it had something to do with Edward.

I woke up late in the afternoon the next day. My car had already arrived and I had wanted to get a head start on job applications. I dressed nice and ate a sandwich for lunch before setting off into town.

I applied at several locations: Starbucks, The Lodge, Newton's Outdoor Shop and the Safeway. I would know in a couple of days which job I got.

I got home and threw myself on the couch in between my brothers, who were watching a Seahawks game. Edward was in the recliner, I assumed he was rooting for the opposing team and didn't want to be in their line of fire for it.

"I'm home, guys. How's the game so far?" I always tried to take an interest in their sports.

After getting a long speech on the game, I gave up and went to the kitchen to start spaghetti for dinner. I was putting the noodles in boiling water when Edward leaned himself on the counter. I raised my eyebrow at him and stirred the noodles so they wouldn't stick.

"So, you cook, huh?" He asked, eyeing the pot of sauce.

"That I do. I live in a house full of guys, someone has to be able to cook around here or we'd live at The Lodge." I laughed and so did he.

"That's true. I see them down there all the time. It's either that or pizza." He smiled at me.

"So why did you leave the game? Don't you like watching sports or something?" I added some more seasonings to the sauce, it didn't taste right just yet.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone." He nodded at me.

"Oh. What? Am I the new interesting girl or is it the fact I'm your best friend's sister?" I smirked at him and his eyes went wide.

"You're quite the smart-ass." He laughed.

"I take pride in my sarcasm." I smiled at him and stirred the noodles so they didn't stick. Sticky noodles were Charlie's specialty.

"Why did you move here?"

I felt the color drain from my face and my hands started shaking as I held the spoon. No one—_no one_—knew the real reason why I moved here.

"Um," I knew he could tell something was wrong. "I needed… a change of scenery." I gave him a shaky smile, hoping he would buy it.

It didn't look like he did, but he didn't question me further, instead he went back into the living room to watch the game with everyone else. He looked like he knew it was something more. He was too perceptive.

I finished dinner and set it on the table and called the guys into the kitchen. I set the Parmesan cheese on the table and set out the utensils as they made their way in talking about the game.

"It sure smells good in here Bells!" Charlie said, smelling the air. "It's sure good to have you home."

"Hey! It tastes as good as it smells!" Emmett boomed out, causing everyone to laugh and dig in.

I sat down last and I ate the least. I didn't like knowing that someone wanted to know my secret. That they knew I was hiding something. I figured I could come here and completely forget about it all. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen so easily.

I cleaned up the mess after everyone had ate and was making their way back to the TV for another game that was coming on. I washed the dishes, cleaned the counter and put the leftovers in the fridge with instructions for Charlie to heat it up if I wasn't at home.

I excused myself and made my way up to my room in between Emmett's and Jasper's. I grabbed my bathroom bag and some clean pajamas and took a shower before the guys could get in there.

The hot water pounded on my back and loosened all of my tense muscles and made me feel a lot better. I felt myself relax and slowly began to clean myself and wash my hair with my favorite shampoo. I stepped out, my skin red from the heat, and dried myself, putting on my clothes.

I went back into my room and pulled my laptop off my side table figuring that now was as good of a time as any to send Renee a message letting her know I was alive and safe at Charlie's. I turned it on and blow-dried my hair waiting for it to boot up.

I logged on to my e-mail and saw several new ones. They were all from Renee and each new one was more and more frantic than the last. I sent her a short one, letting her know I was sending a longer one.

I told her about the uneventful plane ride, reuniting with Jasper and Emmett, seeing Charlie again and meeting Edward. I wished Phil luck with baseball and told her I already missed her and that I hoped she was enjoying Florida. I told her I had applied for jobs and that my car had arrived. I explained about being the boys last hope at nutrition. And then I told her I would write again later, when there was something more to write about.

When I looked up from my computer Edward was sitting in my rocking chair, smiling at me. He stood up and came to sit by me as I placed the computer back in its resting spot, turning it off in the process.

"I didn't see you come in…" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just stealthy like that." We laughed together. "I just came to tell you bye. I have to head back home."

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll see you later then, since you're friends with my brothers." I smiled at him and walked him to my door.

He hugged me and I knew I tensed up and shied away from it. Being in such close contact to another man… it didn't feel quite right just yet.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

OasisStarted: 12.24.08

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up and stretched. It felt good to move my muscles. I didn't quite know for how long I had slept. I could tell it was in the afternoon though. I stood up and stretched again, popping my joints in the process. I went through my morning routine and came out the bathroom dressed for the day and then headed downstairs for something to eat.

I found everything I needed and made me a sandwich, carrying it with me as I went into the living room. Charlie was off at work, being the Forks Police Chief. I assumed both Emmett and Jasper were out, or still sleeping. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels a couple of times before the doorbell rang; I grudgingly removed myself from the sofa to answer the door.

Edward was in the door looking mighty handsome and smiling a beautiful crooked smile. He green eyes came alight when he saw it was me who answered the door.

"Hey. Is Em and Jazz awake yet?" He looked around as I let him in.

"I don't think so. But I've only been up for a couple of minutes myself." I shrugged.

He laughed loudly. "You definitely are their sister. That's for sure." He led himself up the stairs and over to Emmett's room, opening the door.

The next things I heard were loud yells and a few curse words thrown. I couldn't help but laugh and wonder what was going on. I walked up the stairs and peeked into Emmett's room and saw that Edward had him in a headlock.

"Goddamnit, Edward!" Emmett growled out, throwing Edward off of him.

"Come on, get up." Edward said, leaving the room to go into Jasper's.

I assumed the same things would happen, so I traveled downstairs and sat on the sofa.

After a couple of minutes they all came back down and sat in the living room with me. Emmett snatched the remote from my hand on his way to the recliner. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that he would turn it to a sports show.

The phone started ringing and I was the only one who made a move to answer it. I figured it would be one of the places I turned in applications to.

I answered and the manager at Starbucks was on the line. She told me I had gotten the job and that I would start Wednesday at Training Wage. I thanked her and made my way back in.

"Who was that?" Emmett's eyes never left the television.

"Starbucks, I got a job there." I smiled. "I start Wednesday."

"Sweet, Bells." Jasper nodded at me.

It was Saturday and I knew that I would need a uniform, so I decided to head out to the Starbucks and get my uniform and find some non-slip shoes.

"Alright guys, I'm leaving, I've got errands to run." I nodded at them and walked into the hall by the door, stopping to put on my jacket.

Edward appeared at the door. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, actually, company would be nice." I smiled at him. "Come on."

We hopped into my VW and I started her up before backing out and heading out towards the highway. Everything in Forks was just off the highway. I turned into the Starbucks parking lot and got out, telling Edward I'd be back in a second.

He told me he would come with me and we both got out and went into the café.

"Hey! You must be the new girl everyone's talking about!" I blushed as the girl at the counter pointed me out. "Sorry, it's just that we need some help around here." She laughed.

"Yeah, I am, I just need to pick up my uniform and get some caffeine." I smiled at her and told her my sizes.

She left and went into the back room to get my clothes.

"You must really like coffee if you want to work at a Starbucks." Edward pointed out.

"I live off Starbucks coffee, you have no idea!" I laughed.

The girl came back and handed me my clothes and asked what I wanted to order.

"A Grande White Mocha Frappe with 3 shots and 4 pumps, please. Edward?" I turned to him.

"Um, Vanilla Latte."

We waited at the other end of the counter for our drinks.

"So, you're hiding something." He looked pointedly at me and I squirmed.

"What makes you think that?" I thanked the girl who handed me my drink before taking a sip of it.

"The way you answered me yesterday. You hesitated. You lied." He nodded at the same girl and we started walking out.

"I'm not hiding anything." I stated, hoping he would drop it.

"There you go, lying again. You can tell me you know, I won't mind. I'm sure it can't be that bad." He opened the door and got in the car.

"Yes, it can…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He looked at me.

"Nothing, I said nothing…" And he left it alone.

I turned back onto the highway and kept going, heading to the Safeway. I needed ingredients for dinner.

"Where are we going?"

"Safeway. I need some groceries for tonight." I said, turning into the parking lot.

"Ah." He nodded.

We got everything we needed at the store with little conversation. The subject of me hiding something was never brought up again. I hoped it would continue to be like that. We headed back to the house and he helped me unload everything.

I got started on dinner right away. I was going to fix steak, potatoes and chocolate pie. I fixed the marinade and set the steaks in it, putting in the fridge to let it sit for a couple of hours.

About halfway through, Edward came in the kitchen and sat at the table to watch me. I had just started making the piecrust when he did. The steaks were on the stove and the potatoes were in the over. Charlie would be home within ten minutes and the pie would be setting the fridge while we ate and would be ready by the time we were through.

Charlie came home on time and hung his belt on the rack by the door.

"What's cooking, Bells?" He sniffed the air and looked around the kitchen.

"Steak, Dad, with chocolate pie for dessert." I laughed at him, remember how my mother wasn't any good in the kitchen.

I set the table and called everyone in for dinner. I had made enough where they're would be leftovers for lunch tomorrow.

Dinner was uneventful; everyone ate in relative silence after Charlie asked the guys about the games that were on today. I washed the dishes like I did every night and then showered.

When I walked into my room, Edward was sitting on my bed smiling at me. I smiled back as I towel dried my hair. It was nice to not care how I looked. I sat down in my computer chair and rolled it to the bed.

"So, are you going to make a habit of this?" I laughed.

"Quite possibly. I like talking to you. You're more interesting than most, you don't say what I expect you to." He smiled.

"I'm just different." I laughed.

"That you are."

I grabbed my laptop off my side table and sat down on my bed by Edward and turned it on. I needed to check my e-mail before my mother had a conniption fit. I logged onto my e-mail. I had two unread message. One was from my mother and the other from an unknown address.

I opened the one from my mother. She was asking how Em and Jazz were and how I was faring here in Forks. She asked about my days and what I was planning on doing in the next year. I wrote her back answering her questions and telling her I got a job.

I opened the one from the unknown address. The subject read: "You didn't think I would find out?" I swallowed hard. A message like that could only be from one person. I read the rest of the e-mail.

_Are you that stupid, Bella? Did you think I would never know? Amber told me everything. You kept that from me! You had no right to do so. And I know you know what I'm talking about. I'm coming up there, Bella. You're not getting away with this. _

I realized I must have gone pale, I had stopped breathing and Edward was looking at me, concerned. I deleted the message and shut my computer, setting it aside and picking up my phone. I have five missed messaged and two missed calls.

They were all from Sean. I read through the messages and they all said about the same thing that the e-mail had. I had no immediate plans of calling him back. He couldn't find me up here. There was no possible way.

Amber was my best friend back in Phoenix. I was in shock that she would tell him everything. I hadn't told him for a reason. I had planned on leaving when I found out, but things went wrong. I was so angry with her for telling him.

"What's wrong?" Edward grabbed my shoulder, turning me to look him in the eye. "What is going on? You're dead pale."

"It's nothing… really." I mumbled, shaking his hand off and hoping he would drop the subject. "Just a personal issue… That's all." I shook my head.

He looked at me skeptically. I could tell he knew something was wrong, very, very wrong. I couldn't tell him, though. I couldn't let him know. I wanted my life here to be normal. I didn't want my past coming back to haunt me.

I smiled at him and he dropped it, looking disappointed. My phone vibrated in my hand. I looked at the screen. It was a message from Sean. It said that he was grabbing a plane tonight. I knew I had turned pale again. Damn it! Couldn't my past just stay in Phoenix where it belonged?

It was getting late and I knew Edward would have to be home soon. I turned to him.

"It's getting late, Edward. You should head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" I was nervous about being alone tonight, but I knew nothing would happen.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Don't worry I'll be here. I have to come by anyway. Em and Jazz want to plan a party at my house next weekend, so we have to talk stuff out." He gave me a hug and turned toward the door. "Bye, Bells." He smiled and left.

I didn't sleep well at all that night. I had too much on my mind and I was too scared to close my eyes. I was scared that he would find me. He knew my secret; he knew what I was keeping from him. I didn't know what he would do to me when he found me. I was scared for me life.


	3. Chapter 3

Oasis 3Started 1.4.09

CHAPTER THREE

Edward woke me up that morning. I knew I looked terrible. I had hardly any sleep and I spent a good bit of the night crying. I had walked into the bathroom to find that I looked worse than I thought. My hair was matted to my head, my eyes were blood shot and red-rimmed. My face was puffy and red, my lips larger than normal.

I cleaned up and showered and came down to breakfast. He had shown up at a decent morning hour. I was surprised to walk into the kitchen and find that Edward had already made breakfast. I was touched.

I sat down and ate in silence, my eyes darting everyone. I couldn't stop checking the windows and doors. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on the door, causing me to jump up and scream before backing into a wall. Edward gave me a shocked look.

"It's only the girls, Bella. What's wrong? What's going on?" He grabbed both of my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I… I can't tell you…" My voice rattled and cracked with fear, my eyes as wide as they would go. I snapped my head around when I heard Alice and Rosalie come in the house.

I knew I couldn't go through the day like that; someone else besides Edward was bound to notice how jumpy I would be. I needed more than anything to calm my nerves. I needed coffee. I needed a Starbucks.

"I'm…I'm going out to Starbucks, does anyone want anything while I'm there?" The girls ran over and wrote their orders down on a piece of paper and handed me the money for it all.

I ran outside and jumped in my car. I stomped on the gas and hit the highway in no time. It didn't take long to get to the café and I decided to take the drive-through, it would be quicker. I gave the girl my order and money and waited on my drinks. I turned my head to look at the traffic when I noticed a shiny black Mercedes. I knew it was a rental by the way it looked. I looked through the driver side window and gasped. I would know that silhouette anywhere. Sean had made it to Forks.

The lady at the window handed me my drinks and I took off. I hit the highway and floored it all the way to Charlie's constantly looking in my rearview mirror. I got in the driveway and grabbed the drinks, running inside and dead bolting the door. Everyone turned to look at me. I smiled sheepishly.

I handed the girls their drinks and then made a beeline for my bedroom. The whole situation had become surreal, like something off of a bad horror film. But this wasn't a movie you could stop playing when it was too scary. This was my life.

I sat down on my bed and decided that maybe the Internet would calm my nerves. As I waited for my laptop to boot up I checked my cell phone. I had two messages from Sean saying that he would find me no matter what or where I tried to hide.

I took several calming (or what was supposed to be) breaths. I logged into my Myspace and Facebook. I didn't have anything new on either. I started skimming through my friends' profiles when a knock on the door made my jump.

"It's only me, Bells." I heard Edward's voice on the other side and sighed with relief.

"Come on in…" I told him, setting my computer aside.

He walked in and stared me down before sitting next to me on the bed. "What was all of that about downstairs?"

"What did I do?" I looked at him innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're hiding something from all of us. What is it, Bella?" His gaze was fierce and hot on my face. His tone held concern and aggression.

"Edward, it's nothing, really." I was never a good liar and I wasn't sure if he would buy what I was telling him.

"Bella…" My name came out in a growl and it was the sexy thing I had ever heard. My thoughts surprised me. I was hiding from my ex and here I was noticing another mans voice.

"Edward." My voice was stern and firm, I wasn't going to talk about the situation anymore.

He sighed, frustration evident, and stood up to pace. He wasn't about to give up and I could tell.

"Bella. Whatever it is, whatever is going on, it's okay to tell me. I can help you with it. There is something wrong, very, very wrong and I want to know what it is. What has got you running around like a damned fool and dead bolting doors? You've lost your color so much these couple of days. Don't tell me that nothing is going on." He grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly.

"Edward…not now." I stood up and walked out the room and downstairs.

Alice jumped up from her place on the loveseat when she saw me come down the stairs. "Bella! You should stay the night with Rosalie and me." Her tiny hand encircled my wrist as she dragged me into the living room.

Staying the night with someone else would mean that I could lower my possibility of running into Sean. I nodded my head at her and smiled. "Sure."

Edward came downstairs and shook his head at me as he sat in the recliner. "You're staying at our house tonight?"

"Yes, Alice asked me."

He nodded his head at me.

"Let's get you packed Bella! We're going to have so much fun!" She jumped up, grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs.

"You know what I think, Bella?" Alice spoke while packing my clothes for me as I sat on my bed. "I think Edward really likes you. He seems quite…smitten by you." She turned her head to smile at me. "You should give him a try."

"Alice…" I searched for the right way to word everything. "Maybe in a few weeks. Not right now. I barely know him and I'm just getting settled here."

She just gave me a knowing smile in return. "We're going to have so much fun tonight. Tomorrow we can go shopping. You're closet is so bare! It'll be my treat, I'll pay for everything."

I opened my mouth to protest but she just raised her hand at me. "No. No complaints or comments. Don't argue." I nodded my head.

One she had my bags packed we headed downstairs and said bye to the boys and headed out to her apartment on the edge of town. We talked about where we would shop tomorrow, her relationship with Jasper and then she asked me about Phoenix.

"What's it like down there? I've never been. Jasper says he doesn't like it very much." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Its hot, very hot. It's just like a dessert. But it's beautiful. The way the sun will hit the land, making it turn all sorts of colors. It's so amazing at twilight. That's when you can see all the colors of the rainbow on the land." I closed my eyes remembering my home.

"Why would Jasper not like it then?" She asked as she pulled the car into a parking spot.

"He got my dad's genes. He likes the cool weather and the rain. We're polar opposites." I laughed.

We walked up to her floor and she opened the door. Her place was quaint. It wasn't overly big, and it wasn't small, it fit little Alice. The colors screamed her name. They were all bright and sunny. Her living room was a lovely bright blue and her kitchen was bright yellow.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you live here!" I laughed sitting down on her plush sofa and dropping my bag at my feet.

"I know. I love it. Rose should be here in the next hour. She wanted more time with Emmett. I don't even _want_ to know what they're doing!" She shook her head laughing. "What do you want for dinner tonight? We can order anything."

"How does Chinese sound?" I asked.

"_Per_fect." She jumped up and down. "It's like you are in tune with my cravings! I already know what Rose wants so I'll go ahead and order. What do you want?"

"Sweet and Sour Chicken, Crab and Cheese Stuffed Wontons and Shrimp Lo Mien." I licked my lips as she wrote it down.

I turned on the TV as she made the call. I flipped through the channels absentmindedly. She had Digital Cable and had a lot more channels than I did at home. I stopped on one of the movie channels. _The Notebook_ was on.

Alice walked in and sat next to me. "It'll be about 45 minutes. Oh my gosh! The Notebook! I didn't know that it was on!" She bounced in her seat.

We watched the movie until Rosalie showed up. The food showed up right after she did.

"Oh! Chinese. You guys are mind readers!" She exclaimed dramatically, clutching her heart. "I'm absolutely starving!"

We ate in relative silence except for the occasional laughter at the movie. It felt nice to be surrounded by girls and not worry for once. It felt strange to feel as euphoric as I did.

We finished dinner and Alice hooked up her Wii to the TV.

"We should play Bowling! I would so kill you in that!" I exclaimed.

"You only wish, Bella!" Rose said coming out of the kitchen.

We ended up playing bowling and I lost to Rose and Alice by only a couple of points. I acted the sore loser for a couple of minutes.

"I have Dance Dance Revolution and I have Singstar." Alice pulled the games out of the cabinet. "Which one first?"  
Rose and I yelled out together. "DDR!"

None of us were very good at it, but it was a lot of fun just to try. It was late into the night when Rose was the only one who had actually got through with a song.

Alice put in Singstar next. We all groaned playfully. I didn't like singing in public, but it was only us, after all.

Alice went first. She sang, "I'm A Bitch, I'm A Lover." She was pretty good.

Rose went next. She belted out "Honestly" by Cartel.

Then they all turned to look at me. I sucked it up and took the microphone that Rose handed to me. I flipped through the songs and decided on one.

_Sick of circling the same road_

_Sick of bearing the guilt_

_So open the windows to cool off_

_And heat pours in instead_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me_

_Leave me putrid and filthy_

_And how can you look at me_

_When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest_

_I'm nobody_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_

_I tried to kill you_

_You tried to save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_

I bit my lip and turned around to look at the girls. I was surprised to see their jaws on the floor.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella, that was _amazing_! You're so good! Have you ever thought about professional singing?" Alice was practically vibrating she was jumping so fast. "That was so good. You have a real talent!" Rose nodded in agreement.

"Guys, really. I'm not that good." I shook my head at them. "I think it's time for bed anyway. It's almost three in the morning. And we need to get up a little early to head to Port Angeles."

They murmured their agreements and we got to work making a palette on the living room floor. We pushed the coffee table to the side and pulled out several sleeping bags to lie down on. We pulled the pillows off the couch and the comforter off Alice's bed.

Once we were all situated on the floor Rose turned to look at me. "What's going on with you and Edward?"

"Nothing. He's just a new friend." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, but he's so into you. I've never seen him act that way. He usually avoids the girls around here…" Rose gave me a questioning look.

"That's because we all went to high school here and the girls were all sluts. They would not stop throwing themselves at Edward. He once told me, 'I be damned if I date one of them and get some kind of STD just from breathing the air around them.'" We all laughed at Alice.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm his best friend's little sister. That might have something to do with it…" I shrugged again. "Night girls." And I snuggled into my pillow.

I faintly heard them murmur back before I fell to sleep. That was the first night I had ever dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Oasis 4Started 1.7.09

CHAPTER FOUR

We all got up extremely early the next morning in order to get ourselves to Port Angeles and give us plenty of time to shop. We took Alice's car since she was the only one who had enough gas to get there and back. The ride there was boring and quiet since we were all still tired from staying up so late the night before.

We found a place in the parking lot of the mall and got out, all of us yawning. Even Alice wasn't her usual perky self. That is, until we got inside the building.

"Alright, Bella. You need shirts, better jeans, dresses and skirts. Oh, shoes, too." She looked at Rose. "We should get her lingerie, too. Even though she says nothing is going on with Edward, maybe possibly in the future…" She smirked at me.

"Rose, you take her first. I'll take her for lingerie." Alice waved bye to me and ran off.

"Alright. Lets go to Love Culture. They're cheap and cute." Rose grabbed my forearm and started dragging me.

We entered the store and she instantly started throwing stuff at me and then shoved me into the dressing room. I had to admit that everything she gave me was cute and comfortable.

We paid for everything at that store and then moved on to several more. By the time I had to be switched off to Alice I was already weighed down with more bags than I could count.

Alice brought me into Victoria's Secret and shoved me into a dressing room.

"What's your cup size, Bella?"

"Um, 34C…"

"And you're underwear?"

"Small." And I heard her tiny feet walk away.

It wasn't long before I had a pile of lingerie thrown over my door with Alice's orders to try on everything. The things she gave me could barely be called underwear. It was what my grandmother referred to as "Butt Floss."

I gave her everything that fit and looked good on me and she took them to the register while I returned the other items to their racks. I was embarrassed with some of the things I had bought, but even I had to admit that I looked sexy in them.

We left the store and met Alice at the food court. The only thing left for the day was shoes and that was would take a trip to two different stores according to Alice.

We all got sushi for lunch and found a table near the store we were going to next. We guy watched and laughed about the clothes that some people wore. We were having fun.

In the back of my mind I was secretly wondering what Edward was up to. My best guess what that he was with Emmett and Jasper planning that party for the weekend. All I knew so far was that they were holding it at Edwards house.

I was quickly becoming good friends with Rosalie and Alice. I was laughing with them more than I ever had, I was smiling more and I was having so much fun. It was a wonderful change.

We were on our way to the shoe store when something caught my eye. I turned to look and I felt fear close in on me. My heart started to beat erratically and I couldn't control my beating. My mind was stuck in its decision of flight or fight. I left everything increase when he started walking my way. Sean had found me.

I felt glued to the floor. My brain and legs were no longer communicating. I looked frantically around. Alice and Rose were giving me an annoying look, then one of shock.

I felt Sean grab onto my arms and shake me. I felt my mouth open and make a strangled noise. I heard all of his words run through my head. I saw myself fall down the stairs over and over again.

"You didn't think I would find you?! You didn't think I would come after you?! Amber told me everything. Every-fucking-thing about what happened. You fucking kept that shit from me?! What gave you that right?!" His voice was loud in my ear, the aggression and possessiveness of it bouncing around in my brain.

"You thought running away would solve it… Well it doesn't! You just made everything worse for yourself!"

I twisted and squirmed, but I couldn't move. I couldn't get anywhere.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't getting away from me that easy!" He latched onto my ponytail, right where the band was.

I yanked my head forward and screamed as I felt a few hairs rip out, but the band did, too, and his hand was no longer in my hair. I took off at full speed.

I could hear Alice and Rose's small feet behind me. I swerved and dodged people, hoping to lose him. We ran into the department store we had parked at and swerved around the racks. We made it to the door and took off faster to the car.

Once inside, Alice slammed the key in the ignition and we took off out of the parking lot. I kept a close watch on the traffic behind us, trying to see if he was going to follow us or not.

My breath and heart were still quick and erratic. I slowly put a hand on my chest and leaned against the seat. It was harder to take slow breaths. I felt the wetness of tears fall down my face and tasted the saltiness as they hit my lips. He had found me.

We pulled into my driveway and got out. I was shaky and clumsier than I usually was. The girls went into the living room and I went straight to my bedroom and shut the door.

I curled up on my bed; I could feel the sobs rip through my chest and cut me in half, showing how weak I was. Showing how much he affected me. I let him have too much of me. I let him take too much away from me. I should have fought back; I should have stopped him…

I felt along my arms knowing that bruises would soon be apparent. I felt the scare on the back of my neck, reminding me how weak I was.

I faintly heard several knocks and then my door opening. When I looked up I found myself looking into the eyes of my brothers, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. The girls had already told them everything they saw. I could tell by the looks on their faces. I hid mine.

"Bella, what is going on?" Edward was the first to speak to me. I shook my head, refusing to look at them.

"Bella… we saw what happened. There had to be something before that. No random guy would just up and do that to you!" The tears in Alice's voice were apparent and they made me look up.

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it again and shook my head at them.

"Bells… we want to know… we need to know. You're our sister, we love you… we want to keep you safe." I heard Jasper as he got closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could only cry harder.

"Lets give her some space, she'll tell us when she's ready…" Rosalie rounded everyone up and gave me a hug before they all left the room.

I wasn't sure for how long I stayed up in the room. I fought with myself more than I ever had. They would be the first to know about how Sean treated me. They would be the first to know I had a jaded past. I poured over the pros and cons. I cried some more and I punched my pillows. I paced around my rooms and yanked at my hair.

Finally, I walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready… You guys need to know."

A/N: Thanks for the tons of reviews guys! You make me write a whole lot faster! I know that was mean to leave it like that, but I had to!

**Oh, &  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story with the exception of Amber and Sean are the magical works of Stephenie Meyer and do not belong to me. I am not using her characters for the purpose of profit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oasis 5Started: 1.10.09

**A/n:** I normally don't post authors notes in the beginning of a chapter but I needed to. I have never been so into a story and been so far into one, either. I want to give a hearty thanks to all those who reviewed; you guys really do keep me writing. And another thank you to those who notice my errors and let me know. I appreciate it very much!

CHAPTER FIVE

"_Everything with Sean started out perfect. He had been the sweetest, most amazing guy I had ever met. We first saw each other my junior year of high school. We started to hang out, but only as friends, for about a year. We'd go to the football games together, watch stupid horror films. It started out as every girl's dream of a relationship._

_"But I guess it wasn't. We started dating after I became a senior. We would hang out a lot around his house or around his friends. He tried to keep me as far away from my friends as possible, and I was trying so hard to stay in touch with them all as they moved away to college, or got married straight out of school._

_"I had to sit and watch as less and less people tried to talk to me until it had dwindled down to my mother and her new husband Phil and Amber. That was the hardest thing to do, watching him tell my friends I no longer needed them in my life, that I had him now._

_"The beatings and things didn't start until about six months after we started dating. I had forgot that we were supposed to hang out with his friends that day, see, Phil had broken his leg in a baseball accident, got tangled in the first baseman's legs. I came home from the hospital and his truck was in my driveway. I got in, silent. I didn't look at him until we got to his house. I walked inside and sat at their bar. I hadn't known what was going to happen, he seemed so calm… then without warning, the back of his hand collided with my cheek. I was shocked, stunned, in tears._

_"After that day it just got worse. He would leave bruises, cuts… I was always checking my body for serious damage. I didn't want to go to a hospital, so I mended everything in my bedroom, where I had everything from gauze to teabags so I wouldn't need stitches. _

_"I had quickly become very afraid of him. I would try my best to make excuses as to why I couldn't see him some days, but that made him angrier, and he would hit harder. _

_"I guess I knew I was in a bad situation… But I was afraid to tell anyone, afraid of what he would do. He would know it was me who told them. He never hit me in public incase someone would see._

_"Things settled down after about 3 months. He stopped beating me and, he became nicer. I thought he had really changed and I… I gave myself to him. He didn't beat me for a long time after that. It wasn't until this past May, actually. _

_"Around April I had started feeling weird… and throwing up in the mornings, first thing. I talked to Amber, and she confirmed my suspicion, I was pregnant. I took a test, it was positive. I went to the free clinic and they told me the same thing. _

_"I started to remember everything Sean had ever done to me. I quickly decided I was going to get my unborn child far, far away from Sean. I made the decision to move here._

_"When I went to tell him my mother was making me move to my father's after I graduated, he got angry with me. Told me I was worthless and was lucky he kept me around. Then he pushed me. Straight down the staircase inside his home…_

_"I lost the baby…"_

I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but blinked them away quickly.

_"That's when I really did leave. I had to get away from him. He never knew I was pregnant with his child, only Amber did. I packed as quickly as I could, but it took a couple of days to convince my mom and dad that I wanted to move here; that I wanted to see my dad, Emmett and Jasper._

_"I left three days after I miscarried."_

I looked around at everyone. I had been scared about their reactions, that maybe they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. They were shocked and the girls were crying.

It wasn't long until I felt five pairs of arms wrap around me and that's when I started sobbing. They were all still here for me and they weren't going to run away from my broken past that had come to haunt me.

I felt everyone release and then Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up to me room. He sat me on my bed and then hugged me again. But it was different, as if filled with desperation. I returned it. It felt as if he was trying to take my pain away from me. It felt like he was trying to make me forget my past.

I felt his hand on my head, stroking my hair and rubbing my scalp. I started to cry even more. Here was this amazing boy who could probably have any girl in the world that he wanted and he was comforting me.

I clung to him, as he was I. He didn't say one word, just sat there and hugged me and I felt like it was all I needed.

It seemed like years before he pulled away from me and wiped up my tears.

"I will always be here to protect you. He will never, _never_ hurt you again. Do you understand me?" He voice was soft and small, but it spoke volumes for me.

I nodded my head and smiled. And for the first time, in a truly long time, I felt one hundred percent safe. And I was feeling that way, because I was with Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Oasis 6Started: 1.11.09

CHAPTER SIX

I spent the entire day with Edward after I told them everything. I knew I would be okay with him. He cared for me and both showed me and told me. He did what most guys wouldn't; he comforted me instead of running off to find Sean and kill him. That meant more to me than anything. I didn't want to be the cause of Edward, Emmett or Jasper getting hurt.

Edward and I had lounged around in my room that whole day. It was nice relaxing with him. I felt comfortable and safer than I had with anyone.

"So what are you going to major in when you go to U of W?" He was currently giving me a shoulder massage that was out of this world.

He thought about it for a minute. "I was thinking about Sociology. You know, become a Psychiatrist. I want to help people. What about you?"

"Well, I'm going for photography, graphic design and music." I leaned into his kneading hands. "I want people to see the beauty in the world."

"Do you have any pictures you could show me?" He nodded at my laptop.

"Yeah, I have a few on my laptop and some in my portfolio." I picked up my laptop, plugging in my portable hard drive that had all of my pictures and things in it. I opened a few folders and found my pictures. "Here you go." I let him flip through him while I went to get my portfolio.

I found it lying in my closet and brought it back to my bed where he had finished looking through the ones on the laptop.

"These are really good, Bella. I'm serious." He said, flipping a page and looking at a picture of a cactus at sunset.

"They're amateur. I've seen better… I'm still learning everything about it. That's why I want to take it in college. I want to learn more about it, take better pictures." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Explain music to me. I've never seen you play an instrument." He closed the book and set it aside, turning his whole body to face me.

"Well… it isn't really an instrument. I sing. I've been in choir since the sixth grade and I want to continue my classical training. It's fun for me." I shrugged.

"I want to hear you sing one day." He smiled at me and I blushed.

"I don't really like to sing solo. There are usually about fifty to seventy-five of us on a stage at once."

It was getting late by the time we finished our conversations. He had to head home and I had work in the morning. We said our goodnight and he said he's see me Friday at the party. I crawled into bed feeling more lighthearted than I had in a long time.

I woke up bright and early in order to get ready for my first day at work. I would be on training pay for the first couple of weeks in order for me to learn how to make everything and handle the register. I showered and ate a bowl of cereal. I dressed in the uniform I was given and headed out to the coffee shop.

I parked in the back like all employees did and then made my way inside. I found my manager and she gave me my clock in number. She showed me how to clock in and what to clock in as. She introduced me to the other girl who was working with me that morning. She would be training me that day.

The morning was the usual rush and it was hard for me to catch on at first. I only did the easy orders while the other girl made the more complicated ones. I would be taught those on the easy hours.

The day was pretty easy over all. We were allowed one free coffee a day. I decided I would get mine at the end of my shift and I would buy one in the morning. That way I had a lot of energy to get through the day.

When I got home Charlie was already asleep. I showered and got into bed, setting my alarm for the next morning. I had to work again. I fell asleep that night thinking about Edward and wishing that he were there with me.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews they really make my day. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It's a filler and I know its short but the next one should be longer and I'm gonna try and get it up today or tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Friday evening I finished up my last shift of the week at Starbucks and said bye to my workmate. I headed home looking forward to the party my brothers were having at Alice's apartment. I was feeling a lot more of myself lately and I was reveling in the feeling. I knew Sean was out there, but in my current state of mind, it didn't bother me.

I got home with a couple hours to spare. Alice and Rose were going to help me get ready over there, so I gathered up everything I would need and piled it into my trunk. Then I went ahead and showered. I brushed through my hair and made my way to Alice's.

I got there with barely enough time to spare for them to make me over.

"Well, this is going to be easy. You're going to have Edward panting over you by the time the night over!" Alice took the blow dryer to my hair while Rose did my make up. "I wish you would hurry up and date him. You guys are so into each other it's painful."

"Alice… you know that's hard for me. I'm trying to ease myself into this. I don't want to rush myself. I want this to go smoothly. I don't want anxiety attacks." I reasoned with Alice's impatience.

"I guess you're right. God, if I ever get my hands on this guy, he is so dead. I swear it. He's ruining your relationship with my brother." Alice sighed dramatically and shook her head.

Rose finished up with my make up and Alice continued curling and teasing my hair. The ending effect was stunning. I hadn't seen myself look good nor had I felt that good in quite some time. I felt sexy and alluring.

I pulled out the clothes that Alice and Rose had just bought for me and laid them out on Alice's bed for them to assess. In the end they picked out a black layered miniskirt that was coming undone at the edges and a black off-the-shoulder v-neck. Alice threw a brand new bra at me.

"This will make your boobs look impossibly huge."

"Alice!"

"What? You want Edward, right? Show him what you got!"

"One day I will kill you. One day soon."

Alice laughed and I went into the bathroom to change. I had to admit, I did look good. I hated when they were right. I walked out to find Rose holding a pair of heels. They were cute, but they were death traps.

"Try these. They're comfortable and even you should be able to walk in them. Plus, they make your legs look like they go on for miles." She smirked at me as I took them from her hands.

A few minutes after we were done the guest started arriving. Emmett and Jasper arrived first, since they were pretty much hosting the party. They brought all types of alcohol and food to set out on the counter.

When all the others started arriving I made my way into the kitchen and made myself a strong screwdriver and sipped on that while walking around and greeting the people I knew from my summers here.

The alarm on the door beeped and I looked to find Edward making his way in. Behind him was the most beautiful girl next to Rosalie. She had the model figure, the flowing blonde hair and the perfect facial structure.

I felt my face fall and the color drain out. He didn't want me. He never cared, was never truly worried. He had this gorgeous girl. Why would he ever want me?

I drained what was left of my drink and headed back to the kitchen. I found the bottle of vodka and grabbed it, taking it with me into Alice's room. I would rather waste away my self-pity with alcohol then watch him with her.

Rose was the first to come in to check on me.

"Where have you been!? We've all been worried sick, we couldn't find you. Edward's been looking everywhere for you!" I snorted when she said that. "What?"

"Edward's been looking for me? Why would he?" I took a swig from the bottle. "He's with some gorgeous blonde. Why would he come looking for me? He doesn't need me when he has her. He was never really worried, he never really cared about me." I swallowed some more.

Rose snatched the bottle from my hands. "_Tanya_ was not supposed to be here. She wasn't invited. I don't know why she came in with Edward, but he does not have a thing for her. She's only news and extremely annoying to him."

"Yeah, right. She's so much better than me. I see why he would want her. She isn't _damaged_ or _broken_ like I am." I felt the sobs ball up in my throat and I snatched the bottle back and took another swig.

That was it; the waterworks started and let everything out. Everything I was feeling flowed out of me and onto Rose's shoulder. I knew I was messing up my make up but I really didn't care.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. I promise. Let's fix your make up and then you go out there and show Tanya everything she's not and show Edward what he would be having. Okay?" Rose wiped my tears and pulled out her purse.

She fixed up my make up and wiped all the smears off. She led me outside and back into the main room where everyone was. As I walked out, I felt Edward's eyes on me, intense and heated. I smirked to myself. I felt the alcohol take over my brain and I knew things were going to get dirty sooner or later.

I sat down at a stool by the kitchen and crossed my legs. Alice handed me a martini and winked at me. I winked back. I was talking to a guy named Mike when I felt a gentle pressure on my arms and a velvety voice at my ear.

"Come with me._ Now._" I turned around and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me into one of the back rooms. "Would you explain to me why you were talking to him?"

"Who, Mike? He's awfully sweet and good conversation." I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms and legs. "I have a better question. Why were you here with _Tanya_?"

His face fell and he knew I had seen him with her.

"She followed me to the party. She has shown up at my house to say hello to my parents and she followed me. I didn't want her here, nor did I invite her. I didn't want her here; I wanted to spend the evening with you." He frowned at me.

"Alright, I believe you. Now, let's head back to the party." I smiled at him and we left the room.

At one point I left Edward's side to go mingle with everyone. I found Alice next to Jasper and Rose next to Emmett. Angela was with Ben in the kitchen, I talked to her for a little while.

On the way back to Edward I felt strong arms wrap around me and yank me back. I let a small yelp out as I slammed into something hard.

"You thought you could get away from me so easily?" I heard the voice I dreaded hearing. "You really thought it would be that easy?" He squeezed me roughly and I felt a rib bruise and I whimpered.

"Let me go." I pleaded softly. "Just let me go."

He's answer was hitting me in my side, successfully bruising another rib. "No."

I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed as loud as I could and made the whole party come to a stop. Sean pushed me into a wall and brought my arm around to my back.

"You deserve this. You kept that from me! You deserve pain!" I felt him squeeze my wrist tighter and tighter until I heard a distinctive snap.

I cried out in pain and then I felt the weight of his body lifted off of me. I heard Emmett and Jasper take him outside and I felt Edward's soft touch and heard his velvet voice.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm right here. It's okay."

I hadn't realized I was crying until I registered that the sobs I heard were my own. I clung onto Edward with my good hand. I held myself to him as hard as I could. I knew my own tremors were making him shake against me, but I didn't care.

"Bella, we need to bring you to the hospital. You need to get your hand checked out." Jaspers voice came through my mind.

"No… Charlie doesn't know… he can't find out!" I peeked out over Edward's shoulder.

"It's okay, Bells. We'll bring you through the back and my dad can check you out. We'll tell Charlie you fell in those heels you're wearing." Edward rubbed my back.

"Mmkay…" I mumbled and then felt Edward lift me up off the ground and into his arms. I heard Alice and Rose clear everyone out and then yell back to us that they'll meet us at the hospital.

At the hospital Carlisle checked my over and placed a cast on my wrist. He gave me a bottle of pain pills for my ribs and let me leave. Alice called Charlie and told him that I was staying with her for the night and that I had tripped and broken my wrist.

When we got back to Alice's Edward put me down on the bed in the guest room and moved to leave.

"Please… stay. He might come back…" I knew I sounded whiney and pathetic, but I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to be alone.

"Anything for you, my Bella." I heard the rustle of clothes and then felt the weight on the bed. "Do you want Alice to come help you change?"

I nodded and he left me to go get Alice. She returned with some shorts and a tank top for me and helped me change. When she was done, Edward came back in and crawled in beside me.

I felt his arm wrap securely around my waste and pull me to him.

"Nothing will ever harm you again. I promise. I will do all that I can to protect you. You will not get hurt around me again. I swear on my life." He pressed his nose into my neck.

"It's not your fault." I turned over and pressed my face into his chest. "That was nothing compared to what else he has done."

"I hate knowing he did that to you." Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "Sleep now, Bella."

I felt his hand rub circles on my scalp and I slowing fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I woke up the next morning to find a heavy weight slung around my waist and pulling me back against a hard surface. I rolled over and stared into Emerald eyes. An instant smile lit up my face, but the memories from the day before instantly wiped it away again.

Sean had shown up at the party. He had found me here in Forks, the one place I thought I had found a safe haven, the one place that I thought that I could get away from it all. As it turns out, I had been very, very wrong.

Edward rubbed my back and gave me a worried look. "How are you feeling this morning? Do you want a pain pill? I can go get you a glass of water." He made a move to rise out of bed.

"No. Stay, I'm fine. Really." I grabbed onto his shirt. "Don't leave just yet."

He nodded and wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me to him.

A gentle knock came from the door and Alice poked her head in. "Are you guys alright? I was about to make breakfast and I was wondering if you two wanted something to eat. Bella you have to be hungry." She shifted her worried eyes from Edward to me.

"Yeah, in a second, Ali. I'll be down soon." She smiled at me and closed the door.

"Are you really okay, Bella?" Edward's voice drew my gaze to his face. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, really. Like I said yesterday, I've had worse. This is nothing new to me." I yawned and buried my face in his chest. "I guess we should head down before Alice sends Jasper up, because I know he's here."

Edward let me lose from his arms and I throw an oversized shirt on over my tank top and waited for him to dress then we headed down the stairs together. Jasper and Alice looked please at my appearance.

Like usual, I tripped on the last step and fell into the banister. I ended up hitting the bruised rib and crying out in pain. In an instant Edward was there to sweep me off my feet and carry me to the chair at the table for me.

Alice set a plate of pancakes in front of each of us and brought out some maple syrup and whip cream. We ate in relative silence, but that didn't stop the worried looks everyone at the table kept sending me. It was as if they were waiting for me to have a mental breakdown.

After we all ate, Edward said he would take me back to my house since Charlie had gone off to work being the Police Chief of Forks. We gathered into his Volvo and made our way away from Alice and Jasper.

The ride was silent and somewhat tense. He was worrying about so much that you could feel it in the air. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

We laid around my house for most of the morning watching old reruns on T.V. We made small talk to ease the tension, but every now and then I would have to take a pain pill and the tension would start back up again.

Noon came around and I decided to fix us something to eat. I was stirring at some hamburger helper when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it. It might be Jacob or someone from the police station to check up on me." I called towards Edward in the living room.

I made my way towards the door and opened it without looking out of the security hole. Standing before me was once again Sean. He placed his hand over my mouth and drug me outside and into the front yard.

"Don't you ever learn, you silly, silly girl?" He pushed me to the ground. "I will always find you." He kicked me and I felt my bruised rib snap. I held my scream.

"Just go away. You didn't deserve a child." My voice was raspy through my pain. "You killed it anyways! You threw me down those stairs! You killed your own child!"

"I did no such thing!" He kicked me again, harder, in my leg, and again in my chest. "You killed my child!"

I felt continuous blows to my chest, stomach and legs. He grabbed my by my neck and held me up. I suddenly felt my air supply go out. I clawed at his hands around my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air, but my lungs weren't getting any. They started burning with an aching need for oxygen.

Finally, he threw me back down. I screamed as loud as I could. I knew Edward would hear me. He would come help me. He would save me.

"Shut up, you filthy, slutty excuse of a woman!" He kicked me again.

I heard a distinctive growl and then I saw Sean on the ground. Edward rolled him over and crossed his arms behind his back and sat on him. He threw his phone at me.

"Call you dad, Bella, get the cops here. Now." His voice was thick with anger and strained from holding it back.

I made no hesitance in calling. Charlie said he would be there in two minutes. I think he got there in less. In no time Sean was handcuffed and in the back of the cruiser.

Edward picked me up bridal style, causing me to yelp out in pain. I was sure my rib was broken and I knew there was going to be a lot of bruises in the morning. He sat me in his car and we made our way to hospital for a second time. Somewhere on the way, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was attached to tubes. I looked around to find Charlie, Edward, Renee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose in the room with me. The first one at my side was Edward.

"Thank God." He murmured, picking up my hand and kissing it furiously.

Charlie came up behind him. "Bells! You're awake! Goodness, Kiddo, you gave us quite a scare." He patted down my hair and then made room for Renee.

"My baby! Why didn't you tell m?" She looked like she had been crying for a while.

"I'm sorry, Mom…"

"No offense, Renee, but I don't think we should make Bella feel guilty. She's been through enough." Alice said, coming up and placing her hand on Renee's shoulder. "We're just glad she's okay now."

"What's my damage this time?" I asked.

"A broken rib and several bruises, severe ones on your neck…" Edward's velvet smooth voice rang in my ears.

"I'm okay then." I nodded at everyone. "When can I leave?"

"I'll go get Carlisle and he can check you out now." Edward smiled at me and left to go find his dad.

Everyone kept looking at me as if I would have an anxiety attack at any moment. I felt uneasy with everyone staring at me like they were. But to my luck it didn't take long for Carlisle to arrive.

He checked me out and gave me several prescriptions.

"This one is for anxiety, just in case. This one is for pain, and this one is to help with your breathing. You'll only need it for about a week." He told me and then sent me on my way with everyone else.

Once I got home, it felt nice to relax in my own comfortable bed. Edward stayed with me a lot of the time, especially when Charlie, Jasper or Emmett wasn't there. I rarely saw much of my brothers. They seemed to always be with their girlfriends.

I would spend most of my day in bed on Edwards orders but other times I was allowed to walk around the house in order to get my strength back. Showering had become a bit of a difficult task, but I managed. I wasn't eating a lot and I had started to lose a lot of weight because of it.

Edward was becoming more and more worried about me as they days went by. It was harder for me to recover this time than it was before. Hearing him telling me that the child's death had been my fault had a lot to do with it.

It was my fault. I should have left sooner. I should have never gone to see him that day. I should have packed all of my bags and left. But I didn't.

It was nearing the end of the week and I was lying in bed next to Edward.

"Bella… I feel like something's wrong, like there's something you haven't told me. What's been up with you? I feel so… distanced from you." The worry in his eyes was what broke me. There was so much worry and care and I think… love.

"He had told me that losing the baby had been my fault…" My voice was barely a whisper. It hurt to say those words out loud.

"Bella! No! Losing that child was nowhere near your fault! He threw you down those steps, not you! He killed that child." Edward sat in front of me and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"But it is, Edward, don't you see!? If I had just left the moment I knew, if I had never gone to tell him bye, if I had just packed my things and left it all behind…" I felt the tears start to fall. "It was my fault. It was all my fault…"

"Bella… Sweetie, no. It never was your fault, nor will it ever be. You only did what you felt right and that was a proper goodbye. No one knew what he was going to do. Not even you. It's not your fault. It's only his. Bella, please believe me." Edward grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. I nodded my head.

He pulled me to him and let me cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours. I let everything out of my system that I had been holding in. Every bit of pain, and hurt and grief that I had never let out over losing my baby. Everything came out onto Edward's caring shoulder.

It seemed like forever that I had been crying, but when I finally stopped, I knew everything was going to be all right now. Sean was in my past, so was my lost child. I had Edward now in front of me. I had a new life to live. And it was going to start right now.

**A/n**: Hope you guys liked it! I know it went kind of fast, but I didn't really like writing this. It was loosely based off a real life experience. Remember: Reviews make me happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

It had been exactly one week since I was released from the hospital. It was August 31, the last day of summer. Things had been tense and uneasy around the Swan household. Charlie never stopped worrying, or looking at me like it was his fault. Emmett and Jasper were at my beck and call when I needed them; they went out of my way for me. Edward was over constantly, which made Emmett and Jasper useless.

It still pained me to see the way Edward would look at me sometimes. He worried over me so much. I knew that seeing me like this was taking some part of him down. There were days when he would look at me as if to say something but he would never say a thing. He would kiss me as if it would make everything all right again.

We were sitting in my room and I had my laptop in my lap, checking out U of W's photography classes and musical classes. It wouldn't be long before I would be applying there. I finished my research and set the laptop down on my bed and looked at Edward. He had been watching me do my work with that same worried expression.

I was still and silent when he reached out and traced the fading bruises on my neck. He traced each fingerprint with a feather light touch. His fingers felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes and tilted my head for him. He cupped my neck and rubbed his thumb across it before letting his hand fall heavily.

When I looked back at him, he was crying. Crying and staring at the marks left on my body that were visible. He lightly traced each one, and with each one he traced, he cried even more. And it pained me. It sent a pang right to my heart. I wanted to reach out and take hold of him. I wanted to hold him against me and tell him that it was all okay, that I was okay now.

"Edward…" My voice was a pained whisper. "Edward… it's okay…"

He took my hand in his and held it to his lips and kissed it. "No, I'm afraid it isn't. It's not okay.

"I let you down. I failed you. I broke my only promise I've made to you. I told you that I would protect you from him, that he would never harm you again. I couldn't keep my promise. He hurt you, right under my nose and I couldn't do a thing about it…"

I sucked in a breath and grabbed onto him. "Don't you dare, Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare blame yourself! I will not stand for that!" I was nearly yelling in his face. "You did not cause this! You did not do this to me!"

"I wasn't there for you!" He voice broke with his yell and his tears came harder, and then mine started to fall.

I clung to him and he clung to me. I crawled into his lap and we held each other, sobbing, broken. What hurt me hurt him and vice versa. Whether it was said aloud or not, we were connected like no other.

His tears ended before mine and he ran his fingers through my hair until I was quiet. He lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. He kissed me, full on and powerful. It was more than I had ever known or felt. It was passion and love, lust and hurt and comfort. It was renewal and understanding, it conveyed the strongest feelings a person could ever be allowed to feel at one time.

When air was a necessity, he pulled back.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I kissed him sweetly and whispered against his lips. "I would love to."

"Then join me tonight for dinner. La Bella Italiana." He pressed his face into my neck and smiled against it.

"I would enjoy that."

And as I said that, Alice bounded into the room. "Well, it took you guys long enough."

Not one damn moment of privacy was available.

"Let's get out and get started! We have a lot to do before tonight. Up, up, up, Bella! We have shopping to do!" Alice clapped her hands at me and I groaned.

"Go, love. I'll be here waiting." Edward smiled at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Alice grabbed my wrist gently and proceeded to drag me out of my own home and into her awaiting car.

"Bella, it's about time that you and Edward started dating. You two are wonderful together. You really are." Alice looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I just wanted Sean completely out of my life first. I wanted to make sure that nothing would ever ruin it." Alice nodded her head in understanding.

"We all have our hardships, Bella. It's just the matter of overcoming them and getting on with our lives. It's the matter of not letting it bring you down and drag you through the dirt. In the end, everything gets better." She pulled into the shopping mall. " We have a lot to get for you today. Underwear, an outfit, shoes…"

"Alice… Why?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because you need to look your best for my brother. And on the plus, lingerie will come in handy in the future. There is nothing romantic about sex in sweatpants, my dear friend." Alice said, laughing at me.

We made our way around the shopping mall, stopping to eat lunch at about one. Our trip to the lingerie store was incredibly embarrassing. The things that Alice had bought me left very little to the imagination, sometime nothing at all. We made it to a cute dress shop where Alice immediately found the right dress.

It was dark blue with retro type circles on it. It came down to my knees, had a sweetheart neckline and was a halter-top. I had to admit that I looked stunning in it. Blue was quick becoming my signature color.

In the shoe store, I argued with Alice for quite some time about wearing heels. They were complete death traps if they were over an inch tall. After a good twenty minutes, she gave up and found me a pair of kitten-heeled shoes.

We left the mall with about two hours to spare before Edward was going to take me out to dinner. Alice barricaded me in her home for those two hours.

First was the make up. It was simple, sweet and classy. She painted my eyes a darker blue than the dress and lined my lashes. Next, was the hair. She pinned it half way up after teasing the crown, which gave it a slight "poof" effect and curled it generously. The over all effect, I had to admit, was quite stunning. I was getting used to looking this good when it came to Alice.

I was waiting in Alice's living room when Edward showed up to retrieve me. The look on his face when he saw me was enough to make me let Alice have her way with me a lot more often.

"Bella," He brought me into his arms. "You look absolutely divine."

I blushed at his compliment. "Let's go eat, Mr. Cullen."

He offered me his arm and we left the house. The ride to the restaurant was quiet and he played soft music in the background. The silence wasn't awkward it was calming and relaxed. When he pulled onto the interstate he reached over and grabbed my hand in his, resting them on the stick shift. I smiled at him in return.

We arrived at the restaurant and he walked around to open my door for me. He held out his hand and I blushed, taking it in mine. We walked hand in hand to the door, which he once again opened and let me in first.

"Hi! Welcome to La Bella Italiana. Just two?" The host said, mainly to Edward.

"A private table for two, please."

"Right this way!" She grabbed two menus and led us to the back of the restaurant to a quiet table for two. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke please." I said, taking the menu from her.

"Coke, too." Edward nodded at her.

I noticed how the waitress would turn her head to look back at Edward as she walked away. It made me incredibly jealous. He was here with me tonight. He had asked me out. She had no right to look at him.

"So, Bella, what are you going to order?" Edward looked at me with a smile on his face.

I looked down at the menu for a minute before I decided. "I think that I'm going to get the ravioli. That sounds really good at the moment." I smiled back at him.

The waitress returned with our drinks and we gave her our orders. He ordered shrimp fettuccini. I glared at the girl as she walked away.

We made small talk about school and our friends. Emmett wanted to have another party and Jasper was acting strange lately.

"I'm not sure what's up with him, but it's quite noticeable. It's like there's something he doesn't want anyone else to know. Alice is taking the biggest toll. His acting weird has her going completely nuts with worry." Edward said when our food arrived.

"If there's anything else I can get you… _anything_ at all, just let me know." She smiled at Edward and winked.

I was appalled. Here she was flirting with _my_ man in front of me!

"No. There isn't anything you can get us. _Thank you very much._" I all but growled at her. She turned to me and frowned.

"Well, that was unnecessary, Bella. What was that for?" He looked at me worried.

"You didn't see the way she was looking at you? She completely ignored me and started flirting with you!"

"Are you jealous?

"No." I answered a little to quickly.

"You are, too!" He started to laugh at me.

"Well, I think I'm going to eat my meal now, thank you." I said before taking a large bite of ravioli to make my point clear.

We finished our meal peacefully without any unwanted interruptions by the waitress from hell. We laughed and talked about our families and our childhood. It was a very refreshing conversation. It was so easy to be around him and laugh and have fun. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time.

We finished our meals and he paid for our dinner. Edward led us to the car and then opened my door for me before he got into the drivers side. He drove us back to town and somewhere along the way I fell asleep. It was two hours from Forks to Seattle.

I was awoken by someone picking me up bridal style and carrying me into my own home. I looked up and saw Edward's chin. I smiled to myself and buried my face in his shoulder, taking in the wonderful scent. By the time he sat me on my bed, I had completely awoken.

"Stay with me for a little while." I said, propping myself up on some pillows.

"Bella…" He looked at me, as if debating what he wanted to tell me. "I want to tell you something." I nodded at him to continue. He scooted closer to me on the bed and took my hands. "It kills me to know what happened to you. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most amazing girl. You were so beautiful, even when you weren't smiling. The first time I saw your smile, I swear my heart stopped. When you told us about Sean and everything he did to you, I was so angry and upset. Someone like you doesn't deserve something like that. You didn't deserve the things he did, and neither did your unborn child."

He pulled me into his arms when I started to cry, soft tears falling down my cheeks at his sweet, sweet words.

"I promise you, Bella, if we last and we get married, I will give you all the children you want. I will taken perfect care of you, you'll never have to lift a finger if you don't want to."

I started crying harder into his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Oh, Edward… No one has ever said anything like that to me. And if we do last, I want that, too." I smiled at him.

He put his hands on either side of my face and placed his forehead on mine. Then he slowly tilted his head until his lips touched mine. I felt the room spin and my breath leave me. Kissing Edward was amazing. It was pure Heaven and bliss. I never wanted to stop, but he slowly pulled away.

"Good night, my Bella. Sleep well." He kissed my forehead and then left my room. I heard his car start and then the noise drown out in the distance.

I immediately called Alice.

"I'm home."

"I'll be there in five minutes. Don't move."

I laughed at her antics as I hung up the phone and waited on her.

It was about five minutes, as she predicted, when she arrived. She quickly made her way up the stairs and into my room. She slung her bag by my closet and then perched herself on the end of my bed with a huge smile.

"So…? How did it go!?" She whisper-yelled at me.

I recounted the night to her in detail. When I recalled everything he had told me, I started to cry again and I laughed at myself.

"Alice, he's so amazing. I can't explain it. I've never been treated like this before. I've never felt so cared for, so free and alive with another person." I shook my head in my own disbelief.

"You deserve this, Bells. You deserve it more than anyone I know. I'm so glad you two got together. You guys are going to last. I know it." Alice smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." I said before going to my dresser to change into my pajamas.

Alice retrieved her from her bag by my closet and we crawled into my bed together. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, only to dream of Edward.

**A/n:** Sorry this took so long guys! I had a lot going on. I'm hoping to post Chapter ten soon, though! Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
